


I Need Your Help

by halokit1231



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, OT3, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blood Moon Ball is over and everything should be returning to normal except the Blood Moon is still there. Tom is informed that it's his duty to fix the moon by the next phase or all the soul mates connected by the moon will be destroyed. With no one else to go to Tom turns to Marco and Star for help. Can the three of them fix the moon in time or are the souls of the Blood Moon destined for destruction?-ARCHIVED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco knocked on Star’s door and called her name waiting for her to answer. It was Saturday the day after the Blood Moon Ball and Marco was still trying to make up for the stunt he pulled. He felt genuinely bad over it and, even though Star had said she’d forgiven him, he felt like he had to do something to make up for it. No reply came from inside though, he pushed the door open and poked his head in. Maybe she was somewhere else in her room and didn’t hear him knocking?

“Star? You in here?” He called as he stepped into her room he didn’t see her. He quietly closed the door behind him and moved further in. He hadn’t seen her leave, not out the front door anyways but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have used her wand to go someplace. If she did that though then she would have told him at least. He walked over to the stairs and stood at the bottom. “Star! You up there?” he yelled taking a step up only to stop when a voice behind him said

“Call received from unknown number. Will you accept this call?” He turned back around looking towards the mirror on the wall. He stared a moment, he really shouldn’t be answering Star’s mirror when she wasn’t around. But what if it’s important?

“Ummm accept?” He said giving a shrug. Before the picture could even show up a voice that Marco recognized from the night before spoke.

“Star please don’t hang up!” The voice sounded desperate and when the image appeared too the boy staring back at him looked desperate too. Until he saw Marco had answered the mirror instead of Star. The desperation washed away from his face and was replaced with bright shining red eyes and clenched teeth.

“YOU!” He yelled making Marco jump into a defensive stance until he remembered that the mirror only worked for calls not as a portal. “YOU’RE THE ONE THAT CUT OFF MY HAND! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT STOLE MY DANCE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” Fire now erupted behind him and he appeared bigger although that might have just been an illusion.

“What did I ruin? Your attempt to kidnap Star?” Marco snapped crossing his arms and glaring at the demon. He knew very, very little about Tom but from what he had seen and what he’d been told Tom was not to be trusted. Come on, he’s a literal demon!

“Kidnap!? What is YOUR damage?! I would NEVER do anything like that!” Tom yelled back the fire around him bursting up only to die back down a little.

“My damage?! What is your damage?! Showing up at Star’s school taking her right out of one of her classes! That’s all crazy stuff!” He should have hung up on Tom but his own anger at the demon was stopping him.

“I was trying to be romantic!” Tom yelled back clenching his fists tightly. A small pink bunny hopped up trying to pap Tom’s hand. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and let it out again the flames going up and falling back down with the breath. He grabbed the bunny and began petting it which was kind of a weird to watch. “I just wanted to have a nice time with Star. I changed everything for her, I ruined the night for everyone else just so she could feel more comfortable at the ball and what do you do? You just break in, steal my dance with her and ruin everything.” Now that Tom was talking more calmly and actually making some sense Marco actually felt a little bad.

“Oh…” he said rubbing his arm sheepishly. “I didn’t…”

“53 days. More than a month and a half I’d been anger free. But all of that doesn’t matter because I lose my cool once and can’t get it back.” He was still petting the bunny and his eyes were still shut tight. He looked a lot less angry now and more tired, like reliving this was just wearing him out. “Then just add insult to injury with that stupid little button Star gave me.” Finally he opened his eyes and looked back to Marco. He didn’t erupt into anger this time in fact he looked a little hurt. Who knew demons could even look or feel hurt? 

“I have to get a new life coach all because of last night. Brian freaking quit on me after the ball. Do you know how hard it is finding someone patient enough to be a life coach to a demon?” Marco shifted from one foot to the other feeling more than a bit uncomfortable about how the turn this conversation took. “Whatever. Why do I even bother? You’re not gonna listen or care about what happened. I’m just a demon and that’s all I’ll ever be….” Tom said and was about to hang up when Marco spoke up.

“Wait, Tom. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to….” He stopped because ok yeah he did kind of mean to do what he did. “Well I mean I didn’t know. I thought you were evil, like trying to kidnap Star evil.” He wasn’t sure what to say. What do people usually say when their best friends ex ends up kind of sympathetic and making you feel terrible? Marco rubbed the back of his neck and looked away as he apologized again. “I’m really sorry.” They were both silent for a few second which felt like hours to Marco until he finally looked back to Tom. Tom was staring at him eyes narrowed though not entirely angry more like he was trying to read Marco.

“Well whatever. Not like you’re the first person to jump to that conclusion…. Just tell Star I called.” Tom ended the call after that. Marco stood just staring at the mirror slightly confused and still feeling pretty bad. The entire conversation was unexpected to say the least. He thought Tom would just be a jerk but instead he seemed almost sympathetic.

“Marco? How long have you been down here?” Star said as she came down the stairs pulling earbuds out of her ears. That would explain why she hadn’t come down sooner.

“Not… Very.” It wasn’t exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either. Star looked from him then to the mirror and grinned.

“Were you making prank calls again?” She asked and then jumped down the last two stairs not giving him a chance to answer. “Well no time for that! There’s this epic party on cloud nine tonight that you and I just HAVE to go to!”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the mirror. He looked back to the mirror one last time almost as though expecting to see Tom there again staring at him with that hurt expression. He should tell her, he needed to tell her and he would too! Just after the party…


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Star. How long is that blood moon thing supposed to last?” Marco asked standing at the window and staring up at the moon which was still the creepy ruby red. Star walked up next to him and looked out at it.

“I’m not sure actually.” Star replied she didn’t know much about the blood moon only that the demons held a big holiday for it and what she learned last night which still wasn’t making much sense to her. Could she and Marco really be soulmates? But if that were the case shouldn’t the blood moon have left already? Is it possible for the blood moon to make a mistake?

Marco turned away from the window and laid down on the ground by Star’s bed where she was laying. They ended up coming home early from the party after a couple of Cloud Beings got into a fight which was fun to watch to them but a party downer to the other Cloud Beings. The bright red moon shining through did remind him though.

“Star. Earlier today when I was in your room Tom called.” Star flipped over the side of her bed to stare down at him. Her hair cascaded around his face and her face was inches from his. He smiled at her and didn’t push her away, this was usual for them and some stupid moon calling them soulmates wasn’t going to change that.

“Did you answer it?” she asked and he went quiet for a moment.

“Yeah.” Star frowned and rolled over so she wasn’t right over him.

“What did he say?” she asked though sounded disinterested.

“He yelled at me for a bit.” Marco began since that is what happened first. Star made a slightly irritated “tsk” noise. 

“Then he explained some stuff about what happened last night and I kind of felt bad for him…” Star sat up at this and turned back around to face Marco again.

“But Marco, you said it yourself. Guys like Tom never change.” She made a good point and Marco had been thinking about that.

“Maybe I was wrong.” He retorted before either of them could say anything else the mirror spoke up again.

“Call received from unknown number. Will you accept this call?” Star sighed and walked over to the mirror standing in front of it. Marco looked on the mirror and recognized the number as what Tom had been using last night. He opened his mouth to tell Star but closed it again he should give Tom a chance to talk to Star himself.

“Accept.” Star said nodding her head. This time Tom didn’t say anything until he appeared on screen and saw Star.

“Hey, Starship.” He gave an uncomfortable smile and a small wave. Star didn’t say anything she just crossed her arms and glowered at him. His shoulders drooped and he looked away from him focusing on something just behind her.

“What do you want Tom?” she asked sounding mad at him but at least she hadn’t hung up yet.

“Star I wanted to say I’m sorry. Is your friend there, the kid from last night? Ummm…. Marco? I think you said his name was.” Marco stepped into the line of sight for the mirror and stood behind Star.

“I’m not very good at apologizing… But I got help about it and…. I’m sorry I got mad at you, Marco. I’m sorry I shoved you away from Star and then tried to attack you and then yelled at you over the mirror. That was uncalled for on my part.” He sounded genuinely sorry and Star seemed to take a less closed off stance towards this. She loosened her crossed arms but didn’t uncross them.

“And Star I’m sorry….” he seemed to be having trouble here which only made Star tense back up. “For everything. I was a jerk to you at the end of our relationship, I shouldn’t have been so irritated about last night and I deserve the anger you still hold towards me. Which I know you still hold some because…” he laughed a bit here and shrugged.

“Anger demon. It’s like our job to know when people are angry.” He was grinning a bit and looking to Star and Marco to grin back. When they didn’t his grin fell and he felt himself blush.

“I’m just really sorry for everything.” Once again he couldn’t make eye contact with Star focusing on something just off screen that they couldn’t see. Star stared at him trying to figure out if he was being sincere or not. Finally she sighed and uncrossed her arms, her entire posture took on a less tense stance.

“Alright, Tom. I accept your apology.” She said and Tom perked up instantly at this looking back to Star with a wide smile.

“Really?” he asked sounding hopefully and Star nodded. But she sighed and looked up to Tom with a serious expression.

“But that doesn’t mean I forgive you or that we’re getting back together.” Tom was still smiling but less now. It was obvious that he was a bit disappointed by this though he kept smile.

“Thank you, Star. And Marco? I’m still really sorry.” He apologized to Marco again looking back at him. Marco expected Tom’s smile to fade or for him to at least a little less happy. But no he was still smiling and still looked happy.

“It’s… Whatever, dude. In the past.” Marco replied rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. He looked back outside the light from the moon seemed brighter now. Star was getting ready to hang up when Tom and Marco both stopped her

“Wait.” They both said in unison. They looked to each other and waited for the other to speak first. “Uhh… You go, Marco…” Tom said looking away again.

“Alright. Do you know why the big red moon is still out?” Marco seemed to surprise Tom with this question. He looked back to Marco with wide eyes before saying.

“That’s the other reason I called you guys… I need your help.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re in!” Star said almost instantly after Tom said he needed help.

“What?” Marco threw her a surprised look. Sure he’d accepted Tom’s apology but that didn’t mean he trusted Tom enough to help him. He was shocked that Star was so willing to help him, she was the one that just said she didn’t forgive him. He looked back to Tom and laughed nervously. Tom was scowling at him clearly unhappy with Marco’s reaction.

“Would you excuse us a moment?” Marco asked grabbing Star’s arm and pulling her away from the mirror. “Star, what are you doing? You’re just said you don’t forgive. So why are you offering to help?” maybe he was being a bit of a jerk about this but he was just trying to be cautious he had no idea if Tom could be trusted or not.

“Tom has never, ever asked for help before. If he’s asking now then it must be big. Besides Marco this is could be a big adventure for us.” Star explained and Marco looked back to the mirror, Tom was leaning on something and looked agitated as he held his head in his hand tapping his fingers impatiently. Yeah, Marco could believe that. Marco looked back to Star still a little unsure of if he was going to help or not.

“If you guys don’t want to help then that’s fine! I’ll do this myself!” Tom yelled making Star and Marco turn back to the mirror. Star went back to the mirror and repeated

“Cool it, we’re going to help.” Star told Tom, looking back to him and rolling her eyes at how quickly he jumped to not wanting their help anymore. Out of the corner of her eye she looked to Marco and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and walked up next to her to face the mirror again.

“Yeah, we’ll help. But what is it?” Marco agreed and Tom let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t even know he had. He shoved a hand through his hair before beginning his explanation.

“Alright so you both have noticed that the Blood Moon is still out. Well everyone here has noticed and they’re kind of freaking out about it. My dad’s blaming me because I messed up the Blood Moon Ball and interrupted your guys dances or whatever.” Tom waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes.

“So all we have to do is dance in the moonlight again?” Marco asked, it seemed simple enough. If the moon only wanted to bind their souls but from the look Tom was giving him it would not be that easy.

“If it was that easy we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He explained and the tone of his voice made it sound like he was talking down to Marco which he obviously was. Marco scowled at him and reconsidered helping him. “No, according to my dad we gotta travel to this forbidden library way down below where like no demon rulers control and find this dumb old book so we can fix the moon.” This was all sounding extremely sketchy to Marco but Star was grinning from ear to ear and practically jumping out of her skin in excitement.

“So it’s like an unexplored place?” Star asked clenching her hands and bouncing on her tiptoes. Tom thought a moment before shrugging and saying

“Yeah I suppose.” Tom then seemed to realize something as he gave a small smile to Star. “Hey it’ll be just like old times.” Star pulled Marco closer holding his arm so tightly he thought he was going to lose feeling in it.

“Except this time we’ve got another partner!” Tom’s smile fell in an instant at the mention of someone else joining them “Tom wait until you see what Marco can do and Marco we’ll have to get Tom to show you that one trick he does with the little fire ball!” she was practically bursting with enthusiasm which Tom and Marco did not meet. “This is going to be so fun!” Tom and Marco looked to each other both frowning a bit. Tom glared at Marco and Marco scowled back.

“Yeah. Fun.” They both muttered in unison with matching levels of sarcasm. They both heard each other and casted glances towards one another both scowling deeply. Marco shook his head then in an attempt to be “the bigger person” asked

“So what’s going to happen if we can’t fix the moon?” Tom seemed more then a bit less eager about answering this question as he wouldn’t make eye contact with Star or Marco and it took him a few seconds of thinking before he replied.

“Well… According to my dad any souls that were connected from the moon will be forcibly ripped out of their bodies and destroyed. Very painful from what I hear.” Most of the color washed out of Marco’s face at the mention of this and even Star looked a little scared. They exchanged glances a moment as Star let go of Marco’s arm. Tom didn’t notice because he was looking towards something just out of their sight. He looked back to them and added

“Oh and by the way we have until the New Moon rises which is tomorrow night so I’m sending someone over to pick you up now. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Tom ended the call with that. Marco and Star just stood there jaws slacked and clearly more than a little freaked by this news. Star looked to Marco gave a sheepish smile and shrug before saying

“At least it’s an adventure in a new place…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a whole lot less shippy and shorter then the others. Personally I don't like it as much as the other two BUT it gets the ball rolling. So whatever least it did its job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Star get ready for departure

Marco was pacing back and forth in front of Star’s bed while Star sat on the edge of it chewing her wand. Both worried about the news they’d just received. If they didn’t fix the moon in time they could die? Did it even count for them because Tom interrupted? How were they suppose to find a long lost library with only twenty four hours to look?

Marco took a deep breath and turned towards Star. “Ok.” he said and Star looked up at him. “We’re gonna need like lots of water, flame retardant suits, fire extinguishers and would the church be open right now? Cause we’re probably gonna need some holy water or something.” Marco was going over a list of what he expected they’d need for a trip to the underworld.

“Marco.” Star said trying to get Marco’s attention as he went on about needing hazmat suits and fire hoses. He didn’t stop talking though which kind of irritated her. “Marco.” she repeated but Marco still didn’t hear her and now he was talking about needing fans. “Marco!” Star finally yelled making Marco stop pacing and talking. He looked back to Star as she stood up off her bed and stretched. “We were in the underworld yesterday and we didn’t need all that stuff.”

“Yeah but we were in a safe part! You heard what Tom said we’re going to an unruled part! So it’s probably gonna be super dangerous!” Marco exclaimed throwing his hands up. Star shook her head and walked over putting her arm around Marco’s shoulders.

“Marco calm down. It’s just a little trip to the underworld no big deal.” she tried to reassure him as she went towards her closet and began digging for something. Marco followed her and dodged a hat Star threw behind herself.  


“Star! We are literally going to hell!” Marco yelled poking his head in and Star threw a shoe at him. She then came back out holding a small wooden box with intricate fire designs carved into it.

“Marco, please. It’s the underworld not hell. Hell is such a rude word to use.” she reprimanded him as she put the box down on the bed and opened it. Inside the box was a bracelet, necklace and pair of earrings. They were very simple pieces made of silver metal with large dark red gems as the center pieces. She grabbed the necklace and put it over Marco’s head letting it fall down around his neck.

“You’re right though. The level of the underworld we were in is inhabitable by humans and Mewnis you just won’t want to stay there long.” she snapped the bracelet on herself and held up up to look at the gems shining in the light. “But the part we’re going too won’t be as human or Mewni friendly so we’re going to need these.” Marco grabbed the gem on his necklace and shuttered at how cold it was. He pulled his hoodie forward and dropped it down the front of his shirt.

“What do they do?” he asked looking at the bracelet on Star’s wrist.

“It’ll keep us from dying of the heat of the underworld and helps us breath. Where we’re going things are gonna get a little...” she began giggling next and gave Marco a large grin “Hot to handle.” Marco snickered and shoved Star’s shoulder. For a moment forgetting his worries over their adventure but then his smile fell as he thought on what Tom had said before.

They could die if they didn’t move fast, he’d never thought about it before when he was adventuring with her but there were a lot of times he could have died. The two of them were in constant danger and constantly doing insane stupid things but the adrenaline never let him think about it. Until now without adrenaline and with time to think he realize they were in constant trouble and it was fantastic! Amazing! Exhilarating! The best time of his life! If they weren’t careful tonight though....

“Don’t think too much about what Tom said.” Star said grabbing Marco’s arm as she walked towards the stairs. She smiled at him and continued “He’s a drama queen. Now come on our ride’s here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter and has more starco then anything in it. But Tom's coming in the next chapter! So let's look forward to that!


End file.
